Just Some Ideas
by 1FunkyMonkey
Summary: So this isn't really a fan fiction, it's just a way for me to share my ideas on Season 7. I try to stay posted on new info. I might write some head cannons though. If any of you guys have any ideas feel free to share them by commenting. I will be taking in any comments and possible using them in this "story" But yeah, this is really, Just Some Ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, 1FunkyMonkey here,**

 **So this isn't really a fan fiction, but just a way to get my ideas out for Season Seven of Once Upon A Time. I've been trying to get up to date on what little information we are given and I think that I might be able to scrape together some ideas. I do check frequently on what new info we Oncers are given on the internet, but if I missed something feel free to comment it. If you have your own ideas, also feel free to comment them too. This will be multiple "chapters" as seeing as we get new info every once in a while and my ideas might change. Well, not really ideas, but theories.**

 **Anyways, you don't want me to ramble on anymore so here are some of my theories!**

So we know that Henry now has a daughter, Lucy. We also know that he has lost belief in fairytales. Or so we think. With some scenes in the Season Six finale, Henry lived in the Enchanted Forest for a bit, so could memory loss be a possibility?

Henry— much like Emma with Henry in Season One— turned down Lucy when she told him that she was his daughter. When he opened his door to greet Lucy, he didn't seem to recognize her either. If I had a daughter that I left and saw her for the first time in forever, I would have been the happiest person in all the realms. So, does Henry remember his daughter? Or does he have a twin brother? Because I don't think that he does have a twin brother because we would have heard about him by now. He [Henry] even asked Lucy, "Who are you?".

Although, he did think about it a lot when Lucy told him that she was his daughter, much like Emma did. But we do have to take into consideration that if Henry _didn't_ have memory loss, he should have remembered his daughter because we see him with Lucy in some scenes. Or are that flashbacks? Flashfowards? I don't know.

Emma, on the other hand, only saw Henry in the arms of the doctor when he was born. She wouldn't know what Henry grew up to look like because she never lived with him. So she gets a pass on that. Unless you count that time with Pan's curse, but lets skip over that.

We don't see if Lucy entered Henry's apartment or if Henry went with her, so I'm hoping that we see that in Season 7 because I can't come up with a head cannon for that. If I do, I'll be sure to post it. If any of you guys can make a head cannon for that, be sure to comment it. Or you could make a "fan fiction" like this one to share your ideas too!

—

One thing that I would love to know is Lucy's age. I read in an article of _Entertainment Weekly_ that Adam Horowitz made a comment that Henry is now a 10 year older version of himself. So that should make Henry at least 26. If Lucy were 10, like Henry in the Pilot, Henry would of had to, you know, when he was 16. But lets be honest, I don't think that Henry would be dumb enough to do that would he?

Judging by the way Lucy looks compared to Henry when they were in the same situation, Lucy looks a little bit younger. My best guess is that, Lucy is at most, 8 years old. Youngest? Probably about 7. I know, great time range. But I don't think that she is any older than 8 and definitely not any younger than 7.

Besides, if you do the math, if Lucy is 8 years old, Henry would have been 18 when she was conceived and/or born. That's the same age Emma was when she gave birth to Henry.

I don't know if Adam and Eddie did that on purpose, but lets face it, they do many things on purpose. But if Season 7 is supposed to be a reboot like that said it would be, then why would they do that with the ages? And why would the ending of the Season 6 finale mirror the Pilot? God, I was supposed to answer my questions, not make more! Oh well, more brain work for me I suppose.

But we are missing an important factor. Lucy's mother.

—

The topic of Lucy's mother has been a big one for us Oncers hasn't it? Could it be Violet? Sadly, Adam and Eddie shoot down this idea saying that, "…unfortunately like a lot of us, your first love in high school ends up not being the person that you marry….It is not Violet…"

But they did say that Henry and Lucy's mother will be a truly romantic story, much like Snow's and Charming. That has to count for something right?

One theory that many of us had was that Lucy's mother was Moana from Disney's new _Moana_ movie, but Adam and Eddie shoot down this idea pretty quickly also.

Some recent information that I've heard is that Henry and Lucy's mother's story should be a lot like Cinderella. New series regular Dania Ramirez is playing a "new" version of Cinderella. There was even a picture of Ramirez in a very Cinderellaish dress.

One thing I want to know is if Henry and Lucy's mother married. I feel like I need to call Lucy's mother something. How about… Emily? Yeah Emily is good. So did Henry and Emily marry? Like I said before Edward Kitsis said that Henry did not _marry_ Violet. But just because you didn't marry someone doesn't mean that you couldn't have a child with them. Look a Emma and Neal. The same thing happened to them.

But lets face it, Lucy's mother is not Violet. It just doesn't seem possible. They don't look anything alike. Although I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover and we never heard what Ramirez's name would be. But I'm still ruling out Violet as Emily. Who is Emily?

I'm really stuck on this one guys, so it would be great if you could help me with figuring out who Emily is. I don't know if we could figure it out with this little information though. But I'm free for thoughts and head cannons! And until there's some more light shone on this case, I think that I'm going to leave it at this.

—

 **So, yeah those are some of my theroies/ideas for/about Season 7. Once again, if you have your own thoughts/ideas/theories, feel free to comment them. I'm trying to make a lot of them before Season 7 is aired because then this "fanfic" wouldn't have too much of a purpose.**

 **Next time, I think that I'll talk about whats going on with the cast members, so stay tuned for that. And as always…..**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, 1FunkyMonkey here,**

 **Thank you Doodlelolly0910 for your comment, I will definitely look into that. But for right now, I'm going to talk about the cast for Season Seven—old and new.**

So we all know the tragic news that Jennifer Morison (Emma Swan) will _not_ be returning for Season 7. Such sad, sad news. Totally not what I was expecting. Although she has agreed to come back for the first episode, I really am wondering how OUAT will be played without Emma Swan. Jennifer did give us an explanation why she isn't coming back though. She explain in a tweet that, "…. I need to be around my family and friends and have a chance at a personal life…." I guess that I could live with that….. OK, no I can't. Wwwwwhhhhhyyyyyyyyy?

In fact, most of the regulars for Once Upon A Time are leaving for Season 7: Josh Dallas (David Nolan), Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow White), Emilie de Ravin (Belle), Jared S. Gilmore (Henry Mills), and Rebecca Mader (Zelena) will all be leaving us. Wwwwwhhhhhyyyyyyyyy?

We all know why Jared is leaving though. Season 7 seems to be revolving around a grown-up Henry and his story. So it makes sense that Jared will not be playing Henry anymore. It would be great if he came back for a little bit, maybe as a guest star, for some flashbacks to explain how he got to the Enchanted Forest. Unless he got there as an adult…?

Rebecca (Zelena) wasn't able to fit into Season 7, so she had to leave. Wow, that sounded a little mean.

Out of all the cast leaving us, very, _very_ few have stayed. Lana Parrilla (Regina Mills), Colin O' Donoghue (Killian Jones/Hook), and Robert Carlyle (Rumpelstiltskin) will stay regulars for Season 7.

Most of us Oncers have wondered how Hook will be played now that Emma is gone. Did she die? Did she leave Hook? But, as always, Adam and Eddie have (sort of) an answer for us. They said that, "I think that Emma is absolutely Hook's soulmate that we saw— so the Hook we all know and love, how could he look elsewhere?" Hopefully, this will all be explained in the first few episodes.

I did read that Episode 2 of Season 7 will be centered around Hook. There's also supposed to be a flashback story that's supposed to explain a lot. I just hope that it explains what happened to Emma. Wait, Jennifer said that she'll come back for the _first_ episode. Darn.

You know what? I don't like talking about a Hook with no Emma. Lets talk about someone else instead, shall we? Ready for some Evil Queen anyone?

I couldn't find much on what Regina will be like in Season 7, but Lana has made a comment that she would love to face off against Darth Vader. Spoilers? If I recall correctly, Disney does own Star Wars now. I would love to see how that plays out. Oh, what of Lord Voldemort came to Storybrooke? That would be awesome!

OK, even talking about Regina is making me sad. How about we talk about this new cast, huh?

Actually, that makes me sad too, but we have no choice. It must be talked about.

So some new cast members include: Andrew J. West (Adult Henry), Alison Fernandez (Lucy), Dania Ramirez (Cinderella), and Gabrielle Anwar, which of whom I couldn't find a name for. These four actors are deemed as series regulars. I have also found some recurring characters. I probably won't go into them until we are given more info though. But anyways, they are: Mekia Cox, Rose Reynolds, and Adelaide Kane.

One thing that has me (and many Oncers) curious is why Lucy's mother (whom I called _Emily_ in the last chapter) is Cinderella. Yes, it has been confirmed that Cinderella is _Emily._ Eddie did tease that, "New books could have different versions of some stories and ways of looking at them that maybe we've seen before, maybe some new characters as well." Really, what does that mean?

To me, it reminds me of mythology. Most myths and legends have, at least, like, three different versions of themselves. Although the stories have different details, they tend to start off and end the same. So would this apply to Cinderella? Some of us might know that Disney's version of Cinderella was toned down to be appropriate for younger ages. If you want to check out the original story, look it up, but I'm warning you, it's not pretty. In OUAT, we never really saw how Cinderella's story ended, so maybe this is a possibility?

Ok, to be honest, I don't know who _anyone_ is in this new cast. Other than the original regulars, but you know who I meant. Alrighty, let me do some research and get back to you guys.

Mhm…..interesting…..really?…..well ok…wow…..mhm….OK!

Well, now I have a little idea about these new people so lets get started!

OK, actually, I didn't find much on their roles for OUAT other than I already stated. I found the most information on Dania Ramirez. Basically, she's playing the new Cinderella. But you already knew that didn't you? But yeah, that's about it. I did find an answer why though.

Adam explained, "Henry's the author of the first book, but he wants to go to the place where the happy ending isn't written." Aka, the Enchanted Forest. But aren't there other realms too? What about them? Oh well, we'll get to those later.

But anyways, basically, when Henry goes to a new place, he writes a new book about it. So I guess that he could write a totally new version of a character (cough—Cinderella—cough) that we already seen and heard of. I'm not sure if he's recording as they are happening or if he's manipulating them though. Hopefully not the latter.

Apparently, Season 7 is supposed be a new journey where Adult Henry leaves his home to find his own story. Isn't that what Emma did? Well, she had to break a curse, but it was part of her story, so she and Henry are going down the same path. I can imagine Emma going to Henry, " _Yup, been there, done that_."

—

 **Well, I think that we've gotten a little off topic here, haven't we? Anyways, I'm trying to keep each "chapter" about one thing only, so the next chapter will be about that interview from D23 Expo ok Doodlelolly0910?**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, 1FunkyMonkey here,**

 **Today is going to be all over the place, so just hang in there. We are going to start off with Doodlelolly0910's comment.**

OK, Doodlelolly0910, I have to agree with you on some things, but on others, not so much. Let's start off with the Cinderella thing.

I get why you're upset that Cinderella is Henry's wife (yes, I've found out that they are married), and I agree with some reasons why you're mad, but others, not really. I agree with you that it _was_ lazy of OUAT to reuse Cinderella, but Adam and Eddie did have an answer for this, "If we remember Henry's grandfather is Prince Charming, so we have the grandson of Prince Charming with a new Cinderella." I do not like this answer like you too, but I always wondered why the prince in _Snow White_ and the prince in _Cinderella_ are both called Prince Charming. So I believe that OUAT was trying to come up with an explanation for this.

Gosh, am I really supporting Adam and Eddie with this choice? I thought that I disagreed with it? Maybe I do, maybe I don't, I don't know, I haven't really thought about it too much. But I am upset that they are reusing Cinderella. She was already part of the show and does not need to come back. Maybe OUAT couldn't get an approval on any other Disney characters and that's why they're reusing her? Because I think that their explanation is sh— wait, this is rated K… lets try this again… Because I think that their explanation is not very good. Yeah, lets go with that.

Ok, this is the part where I disagree with you, Doodlelolly0910. Yes, I am still talking to you.

I actually didn't like how Cinderella was portrayed originally in OUAT. I mean, I don't have anything against Jessy Schram—who played Cinderella earlier— but I really didn't like how little information we were given on her. We only had one episode with Cinderella in Season 1 and then another in Season 6, making the total of Cinderella episodes 2. Simple math guys, simple math.

Although we were given a lot of info in the episode in Season 6, I just didn't like Cinderella in Once Upon A Time. So I am a little excited to see how they portray Cinderella this time. My anger at Adam and Eddie isn't as much as some peoples because I never liked how Cinderella was made, so I'm giving them a second chance. But I do agree that it was lazy of them when there are many, _many_ more Disney characters out there for Henry to love. I guess you can say that I have mixed feelings about this whole "new Cinderella" thing.

—

Alrighty, I'm done talking about your comment now Doodlelolly0910, so you can stop yelling at your screen right now because you disagree with my response. We are now going to talk about this whole reboot thing because I actually got it wrong.

So, Season 7 isn't going to be a reboot. It's supposed to be a new chapter. Adam and Eddie said that the don't want to erase the previous six years of OUAT, but just want to elaborate on them. They said that the DNA of the show would be the same. There will still be flashbacks. Apparently, everyone doesn't have as much as happy endings, but happy beginnings. How is that supposed to happen with more than half the cast gone huh?! Another's supposed to be a new curse and new identities? Again, how is that supposed to work?!

That's all I have to say about that because I just found a new article on Season 7 and I really want to talk about that.

—

I found this new article on about Season 7 and it gave _major_ spoilers. And I mean _really major_ spoilers. You should guys should really check it out.

I found out that Gabrielle Anwar will play the new wicked stepmother to Cinderella, Lady Tremaine. Media Cox is playing Tiana, the heroine of _The Princess and the Frog_. Rose Reynolds is playing a new version of Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_ , because even though OUAT had Wonderland in their show, Alice was never introduced. Adelaide Kane is playing Cinderella's stepsister, Drizella, whom is supposed to be super wicked.

Colin also said in an interview that, "I'd like to know more about Hook's mother, which is something we haven't touched upon much yet." Were you giving us some spoilers Colin? If I recall correctly, the second episode is called " _A Pirates Life_ " and is supposed to be about Hook, so maybe we will see moe about Hook's mother. And all we know about his dad is that he left Hook and Liam to fend for themselves and started a new family. So maybe we'll see some more about him too.

Oh, and while we're at it, I've heard that Emma will appear in " _A Pirates Life_ " instead of the first episode, " _Hyperion Heights"_ _._ " _Hyperion Heights"_ is the name of Henry's new neighborhood, if you didn't know. I'm sure that you do though. It's been a while since I've written a chapter for this "story". Actually, I took a break from it for about a month. That's right. _A month_. There's been a lot of information that's come out now, and I'm trying to keep track of it all. So we're shifting gears to the new trailer that's come out! YAY!

—

Ohmygod, there's so much new information, I don't know where to start! So, I'm just going to talk about the new Comic-Con trailer that's not so new, but whatever.

So, for about half of the trailer is video clips that we've seen already. You know, Henry taking Emma to Storybrooke, and then it shows, like, the clocktower, Granny's, Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, and Regina's house. You know, that clocktower has always mystified me. I have a theory on it, but we're talking about the trailer, not a mysterious building that may have to do with the rise and fall of Storybrooke. Wait, what? Oh, forget that I said anything. Erase, erase, erase.

But, I do have to admit that the narrator or whatever does kind of have a creepy voice. It makes my skin crawl. I hope I'm not the only one though because that would be weird.

Once all of the old clips are over, we see Lucy knocking on Henry's door telling him that his family needs him. Ok, I know that that's not really a new clip, but It kind of is at the same time, ok? Go easy on me guys. Then, that creepy song starts and we see another "new" clip. The one where Henry pulls out that all important sword, and try to fight off a cloud of smoke. _A cloud of smoke_! Like, really? How do you fight that with a sword? I have a guess what that cloud of smoke is too, actually.

I believe that the cloud of smoke is the new curse, that changed Regina, Killian, and Gold. After we see Henry _trying_ to fight off a cloud/curse with a sword, the trailer says that, "A new curse awakens". What does that mean? I bet that it's the curse that gave Regina, Killian, and Gold their new identities and whatever is going with them nowadays. But did the curse bing Henry to Seattle? Does _he_ have his memories?

It is said that Lady Tremaine has taken advantage of this new curse and is trying to gain power off of it. I wonder if it's because she hates Cinderella so much (well, she does, so that's probably why) or if she's upset that Cinderella started a family without her permission. I'm assuming so anyways. We don't know if Lade Tremaine cast the curse or not, but I wonder if she was targeting a certain person/people (cough—Henry and Cinderella—cough) or if she really just wanted power and to get her "happy ending" like the Evil Queen.

Ok, back to the trailer.

So, basically, after that, it shows all (I'm assuming all. I haven't counted) of the new cast. And the old cast. I mean, you know, Killian, Gold, and Regina. Of course Henry's there, heroically fighting a cloud/curse with a sword, but he's an adult with a new perspective on things. _And_ he's being played by a new actor. That _technically_ makes him a new character. But I'm going to talk about the old cast. Again. yay.

So the trailer shows, like, 0.2 seconds of Regina, Killian, and Gold, but lucky for you guys, I was able to figure out who they are. Well, sort of. I don't know their new names, but I've figured out their new professions and such.

So first it shows Killian. I didn't have to do too much digging on Killian's new character because you can clearly see that he's a cop. I wonder if his name is Guyliner because he sure had that on his face. You know, I was surprised when Emma never called him that. You know how like, every couple has nicknames for each other, such as Charming and what not. But Emma never really called Killian anything other than Killian or Hook. Interesting. But anyways, Killian's new name is Rogers. Actually, I think that's his last name. I wonder if he's jolly huh?

"…..He's different from any of the other 10 different Hooks that I've played over the six seasons," O'Donoghue teased. "There's a sense of loss there in the guy. I think he just doesn't know what it is that's missing. He's striving to find who he is still. The Hook that we meet is trying to be the best uniform cop than he can be...but as with _Once Upon a Time_ it's a bit more complicated than that."

It's obvious that no matter how terrible a curse is, you can never really get ride of who a person really is. My theory is that Hook is missing someone very important in his life…..Emma where are yyooouuuuuuuu…..

Ok, onto Regina.

So Regina is now a bartender in Seattle. In some flashbacks, she's apparently been separated from Henry for many years now. So a huge change is that Regina's relationship is _very_ different with Henry in both realms. Supposedly—in Seattle— it's much like Emma and Mary Margret's relationship before the first curse was broken. I'm guessing that Henry knows who Regina is—well, if he has his memories, which I think he does— but she doesn't remember him. That must be hard.

"She's a little rough around the edges. Not the queen that we're used to. She has curly hair. She looks different, she feels different," Parrilla said. "She's no longer in charge. We've always seen Regina in charge or try to be in charge or try to manipulate...This Regina is something else. I'm having a blast playing her."

I wonder what Regina's missing. If Killian's missing something, Regina must be too. Maybe it's Henry?

Now, Mr. Gold. He's being as sneaky as ever because I literally can't find any information on his new identity. All I have is that 0.1 second glimpse of him looking very suspicious in the trailer. I read in the comments that he might be a detective, but Killian is a cop, so I don't think that Adam and Eddie would have their characters have very similar jobs. Maybe he's some creepy stalker or something because he sure looked like one. He's kept his hairstyle too.

Anyways, the last couple seconds of the trailer show Cinderella's story. I think that it's Cinderella's story anyways. Although, I'm pretty sure that I saw Tiana and Alice in there too, but I could be wrong.

The last words said in the trailer are, "Find your story, when a new book opens, and Once Upon A Time begins."

So, I'm going to let you guys think about that because I'm getting very confused right now. But it seems to be confirmed that Henry is off to find his own story and that there's other story's like "….a French Snow White…" as Henry says. I'm interested to see how this all turns out. October 6th can't come fast enough!

—

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, 1FunkyMonkey here,**

 **So, I'm sorry that I haven't written a "chapter" on this "story" recently, I've just been busy with other things. I know that I've updated a lot on my other stories, but I'm kinda taking a break from the real OUAT and focusing on my fan fiction OUAT right now. FYI, I'm not including Season 7 into my Once Upon A Time fan fiction, in case you were wondering.**

 **So, yeah, there's a lot of new information that I haven't been keeping up with, sorry about that. I'll try to write another "chapter" soon on the newest information, liked leaked photos and stuff.**

 **Anyways, I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry for slacking off on this story.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
